The current bicycle gear shifter is a finger-type gear shifter. In the finger-type gear shifter, the cable shaft is driven to rotate by the lever of the gear shifter toggled by the cyclist's finger, and the shaft is provided in different positions by the fixed positioning member to tighten or release the cable, thereby achieving the purpose of gear shifting by the derailleur which is directly driven by the cable.
However, the existing gear shifter has the following disadvantages:
1. The existing bicycle gear shifter is provided with drive components (positioning teeth and drive positioning components, etc.) and release components (release teeth and release positioning components, etc.) in the internal portion to achieve the upshifting and downshifting functions, which makes the shifter become complex, large, and inconvenient to install on the bicycle handlebar.
2. In the existing bicycle gear shifter, since the driving positioning components and the release positioning components engage with the teeth, their movement trails depend on the distribution of the teeth. Therefore, the gear shifter needs to provide enough space for the movements of driving positioning components and release positioning components internally, and the movement trails of the drive positioning components and the release positioning components are complicated and long, which drastically delays the response of the shifting operation and affects the rider's shifting experience.
3. In the existing bicycle gear shifter, the operation direction of the shifting operation, especially the releasing to the reverse gear is unique in that it involves pulling by the index finger or pushing by the thumb push operation. Thus, the fixed operation direction cannot allow the cyclist to operate according to actual needs for flexible use and greatly limits the utility of the gear shifter. Although double-direction downshifting operation can be achieved by the professional bicycle gear shifters, these gear shifters have complex structure and high cost, which cannot be widely popularized.
The existing bicycle gear shifter fails to achieve the best use effect and work efficiency in practical applications due to the above shortcomings, and cannot be widely applied in the bicycle market.